In kitchen duty applications, particularly kitchen duty applications where a large number of individuals may eat, the dishes and other utensils are typically washed in several containers, each container holding water at a different and predetermined temperature. The dishes and utensils are typically first washed in water at a lower temperature. Thereafter, they are transferred to a container holding water at a higher temperature for rinsing. The highest temperature water is used for sterilising the dishes and the water is generally maintained at 180 deg. F. The water in the other containers is generally maintained at 130 deg. F. and 150 deg. F., respectively.
Heretofore, each water container generally used its own burner for producing heated water and for maintaining the water in the container at the desired temperature. This was inefficient and unnecessarily costly. In using steam for heating the water, manual operation was provided which, likewise, is an inefficient use of personnel.